Happy New Year, Ahomine
by kannacchi
Summary: Kagami spends a few hours before new year, eating at Maji Burger. With people he knows are together with someone that day makes him even more lonely as well without his best friend, Kuroko who seems having a date with the pink haired manager. A few minutes before new year, Aomine appears infront of him.


**Hello~!It's my first AoKaga, so I hope it turns out good ;v;**

**And yesh, it's late..but hey, it's still January 8D/shot**

**Enjoy~!  
**

_**Title: Happy New Year, Ahomine.**_

_**Pairing: AoKaga, some hints of KuroMomoi, TakaMido/MidoTaka and AkaFuri.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: Anything wrong that you find in this mini(?)ffic/shot myself**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
**_

* * *

It's two hours more to go before the new year. Kagami usually will spend his time with his teammates and eat at Maji Burger. But, such a shame...not this time.

Kagami sigh deeply as he look up at the dark sky, feeling a cold white subtance touches his cheek. He was having a one on one with Aomine a few minutes ago. Yeah, even in this cold kind of weather, they'd still play basket ball. Kagami asked first, since he's alone and he couldn't call Kuroko because the light blue haired teen had to go on a date with Momoi.

Usually, Kuroko would eat with him at Maji Burger. Appeared so suddenly like Kuroko always did. Kagami still have Alex, but she went back to America for a few days to spend her new year there. He's thinking that he should call Tatsuya, but he's afraid that the guy have something else to do.

Kagami let out a long sigh as he steps in to Maji Burger. He shook his head, making the snow on his hair splattered on his shoulder. He wipes it before he walk to the line to order some burgers, waiting for about 2 to three people infront of him.

He raised a brow a little as he saw two familiar green haired guy with a shorter raven sitting near the window with the raven haired guy laughing at the green haired one. Kagami blinks a few times when the green head suddenly stares at him, making the raven looks at him too.

"Aaah, yo, Kagami!" The raven said with a grin, waving his hand. Kagami nods with a small smile at both teenagers. The green haired guy shifted his glasses with his index finger, looking away from Kagami. Kagami frown at that.

_Well..Midorima is Midorima anyway..._

A few minutes later, he have a tray with lots of burgers. The raven haired teen waves his hand at Kagami, "You can sit here!" he said.

"Takao, we don't really need him here.." Midorima said with a sigh. Takao chuckles as he nudge on Midorima's arm.

"No need to worry, we still have another day, Shin-chan~" He grinned at the taller man beside him. He and Kagami can see Midorima's cheeks turns red a little.

"Shut up, Takao!That's not what I meant!" Kagami sigh at Midorima's attitude, though he actually wanted to laugh at it too just like what Takao is doing right now.

"Ahahaha, Shin-chan!You're blushing!" Takao pointed his finger at Midorima while laughing at him. Kagami felt a bead of sweat cold running down his left cheek. Maybe he should just sit on another empty table. He sigh as he started to leave the arguing partners.

Kagami put down his tray as he sat on his usual spot. He took one of his burgers and started to munch on it. His mind went blank as he took another bite. Kuroko usually would appears infront of him right now, he thinks.

_Being lonely sucks..._

Kagami thinks. He swallows after he munches his burger, he moves his eyes to look outside the window only to see one of his teammates, Furihata Kouki talking to someone beside him. Kagami can't really make sure who that is, but he's pretty sure it's a red haired guy.

Kagami take his soft drink when Furihata sees him. He waves his hand at Kagami before he continue to walk with...Akashi..?

Is that really Akashi?What is he doing with Furihata?

...He's so going to tell Kuroko and the senpais when school's starts again.

_...Oh, come on. Am I the only one who's alone today?Kuroko with that pretty manager, Midorima with Takao and Furihata with that scary dude. World is so cruel sometimes.._

Kagami let out a long sigh as he took another bite. Suddenly a raven haired teen shout out to him with a grin.

"See you, Kagami!It's new year, go somewhere fun, okay?" He waves his hand at Kagami, and Kagami waves his hand at the raven who's catching up with Midorima.

"But I don't know where to go.." Kagami shrugged his shoulder and continue to eat. A few minutes later, Kagami felt his eyes becomes a little bit heavier but he blinks a few times and shook his head before he took his drink.

"Yo." Kagami's eyes went wide when a dark blue haired guy is now sitting infront of him, holding a burger in the hand.

"A-Aomine...Why are you here?!" Kagami pointed his finger at Aomine who's now drinking a soft drink. He hums a bit before he replied.

"I should be the one who's asking you that." Aomine said before he drinks his soft drink again. Kagami tilt his head, doesn't understand what Aomine is trying to say. The blue haired teen pointed his thumb at the clock on the wall near the counter.

23:30...Holy crap..I'm sitting here for 3 hours?!

Kagami didn't say anything nor continue to eat. He feels like he wanted to run somewhere for being stupid. He don't know where to go that he even stays there for a damn 3 hours, he thinks.

"...gami...Oi, Bakagami!" Kagami blinks a few times before he looks at Aomine who seems pissed off a little.

"..What is it?" Aomine growled as he rubs the back of his head before he looks at Kagami's eyes.

"I said, don't make that kind of face!" Kagami frown at Aomine's words.

"What kind of face?!"

"That sad face, dammit!I don't want to see that on new year or I'll kick your ass.." Aomine said, leaning back on his chair and crosses his arms. Kagami felt his cheeks becomes warm a bit.

"Shut up!I'm not making a sad face, Ahomine!" Aomine snorted at that and then looks at the clock. He stood up and took his bag, ready to leave. Kagami almost stood up too when he saw the blue haired teen is about to leave, but he sit again, causing Aomine pulls his arms.

"Why are you sitting again, you idiot." Aomine said. He took Kagami all the way out from Maji Burger to a certain park where they usually played one on one. Kagami sat on the bench at the park, still panting because Aomine pulled him to here while running.

"What was that for, Aomi-"

"Shut up and just wait, Bakagami." Kagami pouted at him while trying to catch a breath. He could hear the other teen mumbling.

"4...3...2...1..." He sees Aomine grinning at the watch on his hand, before he looks at Kagami who seems very confused.

"Look up." Aomine said, pointing his index finger to the dark sky. A firework fly high on the sky as it makes a few exploding sound in the dark sky as another ones comes out and explodes as well, making a few lights and explosions in the sky with snow falling from the sky as well.

Kagami felt his mouth twitch as he looks at the view. He can't help but smiling at the view, sounds, everything...and Aomine...

He looks at Aomine before giving him a gentle smile, "Thanks, Aomine...". He shut his eyes, feeling his cheeks heated up again as he felt Aomine's hand rubs his hair and chuckles.

"Happy new year, Taiga." Kagami's face turns red when Aomine said his name. He glares at the blue haired male with his blushed face and clenches his hands on the side.

"Don't call me that, Ahomine!" Aomine smirk at the other male who's still sitting on the bench.

"Shut up, Bakagami. You should thank me now that you're with me." Kagami felt his face heating up again.

"I didn't ask you to be here with me!But...t-thanks..." He said as he look at another way. Kagami heard a growling sound from the other male's stomach after that, causing him to laugh at Aomine whose face is now flushed.

"Don't laugh, dammit!" Kagami chuckles as he stood up and tuck his hands on his jacket pocket.

"Happy new year, Ahomine." He smiled gently at the blue haired male and starts to walk. Aomine only shook his head and follows Kagami from behind.

"Oi, Kagami. What's for dinner?"

"Shut up, Aomine."

* * *

**A/N: I'm gomen for the ending :")**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it!3  
**

**Reviews are much appreciated~!  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


End file.
